Shadow Games
by AdamLL
Summary: Heather struggles with lying to her mother about her income until Bastian proposes a change of scene. Explore the world of spies in Tellius with Heather, Volke, Siri, and Leo. Lucia also shows up a few times.
1. Chapter 1

The rain cascaded over Heather's cloak as she walked through town. Rain always meant less people out on the street. That was a good thing for a thief like her; a faster getaway if she was ever caught in the act. It hadn't happened yet but no one's that lucky for too long. Tonight was especially dangerous. She had been keeping tabs on a big wig noble who was flaunting his money lately. If she could score a hit on him, her mother would be set for awhile. She had never stolen from someone so important so she had to be careful.

It was difficult keeping food on the table for the two of them and paying for medicine. She had been slacking off lately because it was hard lying to her mother all the time. What work was there for a woman like her anyway? She had tried working at pubs, but the grimy men were too much to bear for that miniscule paycheck. Stealing was so much more exciting and not to mention easier for her.

Heather looked up at the wooden sign flapping in the wind causing an irritating creaking noise.

"The Silver Shield. Odd name for a pub."

She looked around the street before entering. There had been a nagging feeling like she was being followed the whole way there. No one was there but a man standing in the alley across the street. His face was hidden in the shadows. That would have to be dealt with later, for now she had better things to focus on.

Inside was a livelier scene than the dreary one outside. There was dancing, laughter, yelling, and clangs of alcohol filled glasses. After scanning the room she was disappointed to see that Tubby wasn't there. She figured he would show up sooner or later so she made her way through the crowd, picking some pockets on the way of course. She sat at an empty table near the corner and waited for her man to show. Minutes went by, then hours until finally she gave up. It just wasn't meant to be.

Before leaving she noticed a young couple going to the upstairs rooms people could rent for the night. The young girl had long red hair that looked soft as velvet. She looked so innocent and pure. Heather envied her. Young love was something she never experienced. She didn't really even have a childhood because she was forced to grow up too soon. The only memory of her father was the day he left her and her mother to fend for themselves. Soon after her mother became ill and it was up to her to take care of them. That burden was too great for a young girl. It had cost her almost everything.

Heather felt a tear run down her cheek. She laughed as she wiped it away. Why after all those hard years was she crying now? She had almost forgotten how it felt to cry. It was foreign to her. She had to be the strong one and that meant no tears.

Suddenly a man grabbed her arm and a dagger slipped from his sleeve into his other hand. It happened so fast she couldn't react. She looked at his face and realized who it was. That man in the alley earlier. She really messed up this time. She should have been focused on her surroundings but was lost in thought. She thought of her poor mother. How she would react to the news of her arrest and execution. It would break her heart.

"Come with me." He rasped. It was barely audible.

"Do I have a choice?" She said with a smirk. Inside she was scared but she couldn't let him know that. She would play it cool and get the situation in her hands.

His iron grip forcing her through the crowd told her he wasn't in a joking mood.

"Get us a room upstairs. You've got plenty of money to spare."

This guy was good. He had probably been spying on her for weeks. She eyed his weapon again. It was fancy and something she never saw before. This was no ordinary man. He was working for someone with a lot of money.

"You must not know me very well because my sick mother can tell you quite the opposite."

"Enough stalling."

Heather obeyed and bought a room for the night. The pub owner didn't seem to notice her pleading look or didn't care. The mysterious man led her upstairs with his weapon ready to kill her at any moment should she try to escape.

He led her down the hallway past the room she had just paid for.

"Hey slick, don't mean to interrupt but we just passed the room I paid for."

The man laughed, his first sign of human emotion, as he shoved her into the last room in the hallway.

"That was my room, yours was already paid for."

He slammed the door and Heather found herself in a dark room except the faint light coming from a candle in the corner. She drew her daggers out and waited for her eyes to adjust.

"There's no need for violence Heather. I brought you here to talk." His voice was melodic and non-threatening but she wouldn't let her guard down just yet.

"You could have just asked me. You really need to learn how to treat a lady."

The man chuckled. "Oh I assure you I know that most of all. It wouldn't be very fun if I approached you in any other way, besides I must impress you with my skill before I give you my proposal."

"Proposal? I'm not that kind of girl. You are barking up the wrong tree fella."

He stepped into the candle light and it took awhile for her to recognize him. He was one of Queen Elincia's confidants, the poetic one.

"I've seen you before. We fought alongside one another in the war but I never really talked to you."

"It isn't a big deal. I know a great deal about you, Heather, and I hope you accept my proposal. I work very hard to make sure Crimea is up to date on the happenings of Tellius. My network of spies helps me a great deal when it comes to politics. You are very talented and I wish to take you under my wing. I won't lie and say it will be easy. You need some fine tuning but your skill alone will cut the learning curve in half. What do you say?"

Heather thought on it for a second. Was no even an answer? They might kill her and then her mother would be alone.

"It is a hard decision I know. I will give you tonight to think about it. If it's your mother holding you back, please know that she would be taken care of. I make sure my friends are taken care of. Wouldn't you like to tell your mother the truth about the money you bring home for once? Please think about it."

Bastian left the room and Heather sat on the bed with a million thoughts swirling in her head. Her answer was not one of them.


	2. Chapter 2

Heather watched her mother as she slept. Every now and then she would set to coughing or gasping for air. It was obvious to Heather why she said yes to Bastian. Her mother was everything and if this job meant finding a cure for her and keeping her healthy, then she would do anything.

Bastian didn't seem surprised that she said yes. He was actually surprised she didn't say yes immediately. Apparently he had been spying on her for awhile now and knew her mother's situation. Maybe she was in over her head? Bastian's network of spies were working on a level much higher than hers. He said he would fix that in time. There was something thrilling and scary about it all, but it brought hope. Maybe she would be partnered with a beautiful group of lady spies? That was a thing of fantasy and would definitely not happen. She laughed to herself.

"Heather? Is that you?"

"Yes mom." She knelt beside her bed and gently ran her fingers across her arm. "Would you like me to get you some water or rewet your cloth?"

"I'm fine, dear."

"Since you're awake, I have to tell you something. Hopefully something that makes you happy."

Her smile was so infectious that Heather couldn't help but smile back.

"I found a job, one that could change our lives. I know this is sudden but they asked us to move to Melior. We leave as soon as you are able to."

"That's wonderful news. I'm so proud of you. Now maybe you will stop stealing from men and make an honest living."

"Mother!? You knew?"

"Of course, sweetie. I may be old and weak but I know my daughter."

It shouldn't have made Heather laugh as hard as she did but soon she was wiping tears from her eyes. Heather missed moments like this. Before her mother became sick they spent a lot of time together. Her sense of humor definitely came from her. This moment was a special one.

"I just know good things will come from this. Just tell me when you feel you can travel to Melior and I will let Bastian know so he can send a carriage for you."

The tough old woman reached for Heather's hands.

"I'm ready now. I can't let myself slow you down. I know you will do great things for Crimea."

Heather smiled and gripped her hand tightly. "Thank you, Mom. I won't let you down."

That was an emotional time for Heather, but it was all in the past now. Her mother would be safe while she was off on dangerous missions. Her "practice mission" as Bastian put it hardly seemed like practice to her. It was very important and put a lot of stress on her. Bastian didn't say her job would be a walk in the park. If she couldn't handle it then this job wasn't for her.

* * *

He walked into the room with such confidence, poise, and elegance that she almost felt a twinge of attraction for him. It must have been a fluke, just a onetime thing.

He walked around the room holding a glass of something expensive, took a swig before speaking.

"I'm sure you're dying to hear what I have in store for your first practice mission? I hope your acting skills are adequate."

"My acting skills?" Heather looked at him questioningly.

Bastian walked behind where Heather was sitting and started to massage her shoulder. "Why yes. You will play the part of an innocent virginal maid just waiting for her master to—"

Heather shrugged him off. "Ok I get it."

Bastian continued to circle until he stood in front of her again. "I'm not sure you do. You see, when a man touches you in the way I just did. You shouldn't be turned off. You have to be open and willing to please."

"So you expect me to sleep with men to obtain secrets?!"

"That's not what I said. A young innocent maid might be nervous but if we want to succeed you must have him wrapped around your finger."

Heather squinted. "I'm lost. Who is HE and what secrets should I get out of him?"

Bastian laughed. "You are right. I skipped too far ahead. Gallia has reported laguz commoners being taken right from their villages in the night and being sold for someone in Begnion. There haven't been any reportings of slavery so we can only assume testing purposes. Gallia's problems are Crimea's problems so I assured the queen that I would help."

"Aren't we civil with Begnion now? Why doesn't Sanaki handle it?"

Bastian smirked as though she were a child without a clue. "So she would make enemies of every noble she accused? We didn't know who was doing this."

Heather didn't appreciate being talked down to. She crossed her arms. "Didn't, but now you do?"

"Not for certain." Bastian looked tense. "We are close. Two of my agents and your new partners have narrowed it down. We were able to track down two powerful nobles but they are untouchable without evidence."

"That's where I come in."

Bastian knelt down and took her hand to his lips. "Exactly, my dear."

* * *

Heather stayed up late that night thinking over what Bastian said. The pressure was even worse now that she had read over the documents he gave her. Apparently, one of her partners, named Siri, had lived among the laguz for months waiting for it to get raided just to track the trail back to the source. She had failed but came close to narrowing it down.

Then there was Leo. She would be working closely with him during this mission. He was playing her brother and a gardener and would be her only source of backup. After tomorrow morning Bastian would not be keeping in contact. The only way to give him information would be shopping trips. Siri would apparently be undercover as a young girl selling flowers in the market every day.

The plan was so elaborate and thought out that Heather felt involved in a whole other world. She would not be Heather any longer, but a made up person. Was that the reason this all seemed so exciting? She would live another life every mission and see the continent in all its wonders. What would happen when she was tired of living different lives and wanted her own?

Her door opened and Bastian stood in the doorway.

"You ready for tomorrow?"

Heather nodded.

"I wouldn't have chosen you if I didn't think you had it in you."

Heather winked.

"Don't worry, Bastian. I'm already in character. Why else would the strong sharp tongued Heather be so quiet and meek?"

She faced the mirror to see if she was convincing and Bastian walked behind her.

"This could be the start of a beautiful partnership." He ran his fingers through her long blonde hair.

She swatted him away. "Yeah yeah, now close that door on your way out."

"Fine." He leaned over and whispered in her ear. "But from now on you have to tell me the truth. No more lies. Those are for everyone else."

He dropped a rose before he left.

She smiled as she smelt the rose. "Lies…that is something I'm used to."

* * *

Author's Note:

I'm sorry this was so short. I promise that the next part will be more interesting, with action and a more confident Heather. I feel like in this sort of situation her street skills would be child's play to a royal spy. I wanted her to feel inadequate and out of place at first.


End file.
